67 - Thesmera's Rest
Thesmera's Rest "Beware of the beast that guards the land." Origin Thesmera's Rest is home to a large herd of alpacas and goats. Everyone who visits isn't exactly sure where they've come from, just that they've been there for a long time. There isn't much at Thesmera's Rest besides the animals. Or is there?It is rumored that there is an ancient guardian that silently watches the temple and ensures no foul comes to the land, temple, and animals. Landmarks Out towards the cliff side facing the ocean lies a small temple. That seems to be where the largest herd of alpaca seem to be. The temple is shaped like a really cool shape with the center serving as the courtyard.In the middle of this courtyard, there is a massive tree. The branches of the tree intertwine and stretch wide across the courtyard. However, the branches are adorned with trinkets and ornaments. No one knows where they've came from or how they got there. But what they do know is that if anyone takes a single one of these trinkets, they are haunted by extreme nightmares that eventually drive them to madness if the trinket isn't returned. Lore of the Birchfern Tree The Birchfern tree is an old oak tree that resides in the middle of Thesmera's temple. What's unique about this tree is that while it stands firm and is decorated in dangling trinkets, the bark of the tree is riddled with purple veins. No one is sure what exactly it is that caused it, but it is said to grant a powerful connection to those that are part of the Circle of the Land druid circle. The Guardian There are rumors that float around those who live close to the forest of a guardian. They're reports vary. Sometimes they're seen as a white elk that hovers the edge of the forest. Other times they are a gargantuan demon that strikes in the night against any intruders. One thing is clear, there is something that protects the land and prevents armies and battles to encroach on the land. But what is it that actually protects the land? Kivessin Zyler Kivessin is a level 20 druid that has been asked to fill the role as a guardian. They were asked to fill the role at a young age by Thesmera. Happily, they agreed and completed the course and tasks set for them. They've successfully guarded the land for 97 years so far. However, he does act as a guide for young druids who seek Thesmera's enlightenment. Thesmera's Test There is only one way to access the test in the Temple. Whoever so seeks her guidance must place an item of value on the tree. Thesmera's spirits that protect the tree will dictate if the trinket is of great personal value to the participant or not. If so, the tree will come to life and create a passage way. The only one who can go in it is the one who placed the trinket on the tree. There is a barrier that prevents all others from entering. It closes behind them. Once they are in there, they will face trials and tribulations that will stretch them physically, emotionally, and mentally. They will encounter a room that is complete blackness and silence. It's as though a silence spell has been cast in that entire area. There, the tested will have to face a ridiculous monster at the DM's choice. Another room will be completely shrouded in smoke. There, they'll face some of their biggest fears. Starting off with small things and ending in something huge. A voice (Thesmera) will question their decisions in tough situations. Like "Why did you let so and so die" or "whose life do you value most", etc. And there will be more cool rooms that I can't think of off the top of my head. But at the end of the dungeon, there is peace and serenity. Once they walk in, they are devoid of all their magic abilities. But they walk into a large cavern that opens up to a waterfall. In it will be four pillars with the different emblems of the elements on the pillars.They have to activate it without magic. Once it's activated, Thesmera's spirit arrives. The participant can ask Thesmera 3 questions on anything and she will answer. At the end, she will give them a permanent +2 bonus to their wisdom, a cloak of displacement, and bragging rights.Category:Natural Object